The spread of germs among children is a major problem today, causing suffering for children, absence from school, increased healthcare expenses, and lost sleep for parents.
This problem could be significantly reduced by increasing the amount of hand washing done by children, because hand washing is an effective means for maintaining good hygiene and preventing the spread of germs and illness.
However, while children are among the people at highest risk of getting sick, they are also the least likely to wash their hands and wash them well.
Children everywhere need constant reminders from adults to wash their hands, but this easily turns into nagging, which is tiresome for both the adults and the children. Also, parents may remind children, but do not have the time to supervise and ensure the hand washing is being done well.
Thus, another technique is needed to promote adequate hand washing among children and thereby reduce the spread of germs and disease.